How To Stay Strong
by Samantha Violet
Summary: Even the strongest and the bravest need comfort in their moments of weakness. Alice Longbottom/Lily Potter femmeslash. One shot.


A/N: This was written for the Genre challenge by Dream of Many Dreams. The genre is Hurt/Comfort. Femmeslash, one shot.

Disclaimer: JKR's playthings, not mine.

How To Stay Strong

Lily had always looked up to Alice Longbottom. In these dark times, any witch or wizard could be forgiven for hiding away, but hiding was not in Alice's nature. Since the founding of the Order of the Phoenix, Lily had watched Alice and her husband, Frank, take the lead in the fight against Voldemort and his forces, never running away, never backing down. They were an inspiration to the Order's younger members. But bravery was not the only thing that defined Alice Longbottom. She was also nurturing and caring, reassuring people when they feared the worst. Lily had always thought of Alice as a woman of great strength.

So when, on a visit to the Longbottoms one evening, Lily heard the noise of muffled weeping, it didn't occur to her that it could be Alice herself, until she gently pushed back the bedroom door and saw that it was indeed Alice, wiping her eyes and hugging her knees. As the sound of James and Frank's laughter rose up the stairs behind her, Lily entered the bedroom and closed the door.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Alice looked up, and forced a smile. "Oh, hello, Lily. Don't worry about me, I'm just being silly. You should go and join the boys downstairs."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily replied, seating herself next to her weeping friend on the bed. "You've listened to my problems enough times, it's about time I returned the favour." She gave Alice an encouraging smile.

Alice looked into Lily's eyes, then tucked her head back onto her knees, sobbing harder than ever. "Oh, Lily! What are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

Alice looked up, and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, but when she spoke she was unable to keep the sobs out of her voice. "I j-just can't stop thinking about my child ... our ch-children. What kind of world are we bringing them into? Who will take care of them if we d-don't survive?"

Lily's hand automatically went to her growing stomach. She and Alice were both expecting their first babies in a few months' time, and Lily had to admit to herself that she had had similar thoughts. What expectant mother wouldn't, in the middle of a war? But Alice needed her now. It was Lily's turn to provide comfort.

Lily took Alice's left hand in both of hers, and looked her in the eyes. "It'll all be okay, I promise you," she said. "Voldemort will fall in the end. Evil will never win, not while Dumbledore's at the helm. And our children will grow up safe and happy." She smiled, and leaned in to give her friend a kiss on the cheek.

Alice finally smiled a little herself. "I know you can't know any of those things for certain, Lily. But thank you for saying them."

Alice leaned in closer to Lily, and kissed her softly on the lips. This took Lily by surprise, but the sensation wasn't unpleasant, and she found herself reciprocating. The kiss lingered, strange and uncertain, but somehow right. Alice needed this, Lily knew in her heart, for a sense of comfort, of protection, a bond between two mothers-to-be uncertain of the future. Alice's lips parted slightly, and the kiss deepened, Alice's mouth caressing Lily's and the two women pushing closer together on the bed. It seemed to go on for a very long time, and Lily fleetingly thought of James, but she didn't think he'd be very upset if he knew. This wasn't cheating, it was giving comfort to a dear friend.

When at last their lips parted, the two women looked at each other, and an unspoken agreement passed between them – this should be a private moment between the two of them, for all time. The men should never know.

Alice was smiling again. She smoothed down her hair, got up off the bed, and said, "It's probably about time to take the pumpkin pies out of the oven. After you, Lily."

As Lily and Alice walked down the stairs, to join James and Frank in an enjoyable evening of food and games, the moon was rising in the sky, and another night was beginning. They had no idea what the morning would bring.

THE END


End file.
